


Aileron and Diarmuid

by basaltgrrl



Category: Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Aileron and Diarmuid




End file.
